Ship Happens Ep3 When the cats away
by CabooseLooseAboutThisHouse
Summary: "I left you alone for one day!" York is a variable the director never compensated for.


Ship Happens

Red vs Blue Fan-fiction - Freelancer Chronicles

Episode 3

When The Cat's Away

Due to the fact that project freelancer has a mobile bace instead of a facility on a planet, the Director would have to occasionally go to the ONI headquarters with the counsellor to report on there progress, it was during theses visits he left Carolina in charge. He always chose her, not because they are related but because he knew he could control her using the ranking board. However there is a factor he didn't account for. York can be very persuasive.

Carolina is already up and in her armour. She ties her ponytail tightly behind her head and tucks her helmet under her arm before marching into the corridor. Three soldiers dressed in white armour wait for her outside, they salute as she looks at them.  
"At ease." She says turning to face them. The first soldier steps forward.  
"Sir, the kitchens ask what you would like to eat today." Carolina considers for a moment.  
"I'm sure whatever you are serving today will be fine."  
"Very good sir." Responds the soldier standing back. The next one steps forward.  
"Sir, the director asked me to remind you that the main training floor is inaccessible due to a water leak."  
"Are you dealing with the issue?"  
"Yes sir, cleanup teams estimate the main training floor will be accessible by tomorrow."  
"Good." The final soldier steps forward looking sheepish and not looking her in the eyes. "Sir, agent York is refusing to get out of bed." She lets out a sigh because this is almost exactly what she had expected.  
"I'll deal with this soldier, you are all dismissed." The three soldiers turn around and walk away down the corridor. Carolina walks in the opposite direction, to Yorks quarters. She psychologically prepares herself for a fight. With a deep exhale of breath she pulls his door open and steps inside to find him lying in bed, the blankets are pulled up over his chest so that only his bare shoulders, arms and head are showing. As always he is wearing a bright grin.  
"Woah girl, you do realise I could have been naked." He jokes covering up his already covered chest and groin. Carolina smirks as she walks towards him.  
"York, I need you to get up, I know I'm not the Director but you still have to listen to me." She says calmly but with a little aggression in her voice as she places her helmet on the floor. Yorks grin remains glued to his face, unflinching.  
"I'm sorry ma'am, I was just distracted when this beautiful girl walked into my room while I was only half dressed." He teases, causing Carolina to go a bright red with embarrassment. She looks at him in a pleading way, not wanting to resort to dragging him out of bed and dressing him herself.  
"Aww, how can I resist that face?" He smiles, lifting his arms above his head and stretching before throwing off the covers to reveal his tightly toned chest and torso. He swings his legs over the side of the bed and stands up in only a pair of tight boxers. Carolina realises she has been starring and pulls her gaze away, but it's to late.  
"Like what you see?" Flirts York raising his eyebrows suggestively. Carolina's face flushes with colour as he turns towards the bathroom and slaps his ass on the way out of the room. She shakes her head and waits outside leaning against the wall and tilting her head back. The deep quiet hum of the ship is soothing to her, possibly because it is familiar, so many thing are changing namely the introduction of Texas and the probable death of CT. She closes her eyes and breaths deeply.  
"What you thinking about?" whispers York next to her ear making her jump and her eyes fly open.  
"Nothing. Now come on we need to get to the briefing room." She says pushing off the wall with her back into a standing position. York retreats back into the room.  
"Do we have to? I mean the Directors away and you know what they say." Replies York from still in his room.  
"Sorry York but the Director was very specific about training." Says Carolina with a laugh.  
"Then you leave me no choice." York slowly sneaks up behind Carolina. In one quick movement he lunges at her putting his left arm behind her legs and tripping her before catching her back with his right arm and picking her up, holding her carefully in his arms.  
"York! Put me down!" She shrieks in a mock anger. York grins at her playfully.  
"I'm sorry I can't do that, you said it yourself we're late for the briefing." He laughs as he sets of down the hall at a jog towards the briefing room. Carolina bursts out laughing as he jogs with her in her arms.

When they reach the briefing room door York gently puts her back on her feet releasing her from his grip.  
"Well, this is me, but you are welcome to come in and..." Starts York but she punches him lightly in the chest. Carolina slides open the briefing room door and step inside realising she left her helmet in Yorks quarters. York walks past her and to the front of the room.  
"Right people, today as you may all know the director is not here. In his absence he has put the lovely Carolina in charge and she has decided that because we have been doing such an amazing job in training, she is going to give us an athletically and mentally challenging, day off." Carolina is about to interrupt but then she experiences one of the many strange phenomenon of the universe. The universal and absolute puppy dog look from everybody in the room. She decides to back down.  
"I must thank you for attending this briefing, have a nice day, dismissed." York does a mock salute and allows all of the freelancers to leave apart from Wash, North and Carolina who looks like she is about to leave.  
"I'm going to go and train." She says moving to walk out of he room. York gently grabs her arm.  
"Come on Carolina, have some fun." He says softly. She sighs before taking his hand off her arm.  
"It's ok, Maybe later. I left my helmet in your quarters, could you lend me your keys?" She asks awkwardly. York reaches into a pocket on his armour and pulls out his room key and hands it to her. She walks out the room.  
"Right guys, what do you want to do?" He asks as he closes the armour pocket. Wash looks at him with a raised eyebrow.  
"She left her helmet in your room?" He asks with a look of confusion and in a way he is impressed. A broad grin spreads across Yorks face as he decided how to play this he didn't want to hurt Carolina's solo mean bitch act but also wanted to boost his ego.  
"Well, how else did you think I got us the day off." North and Wash both look surprised.  
"Wait, you and Carolina..." North starts but York cuts in.  
"Not yet. But I'm working on it." Wash looks bewildered.  
"You really like to live on the edge don't you. But I don't see the attraction." Says Wash. "Wash, when you're grown up you will understand." York replies but North is not satisfied.  
"No but seriously, do you have a fetish for strong women or something?" He asks. York lets out a small laugh before answering.  
"Don't tell anyone and don't bring it up but the evil bitch thing is just an act. She is actually caring and sweet. Plus she has an amazing ass." Wash and North nod before Wash speaks.  
"South has a nice ass but she's kind of a bitch, don't tell me that's just an act." North looks at Wash.  
"It's seriously not." He says gravely. York and Wash laugh but North looks confused.  
"What?" Delta suddenly appears looking pleased with himself.  
"York! I think I have positively identified a moment of social awkwardness!" Delta says excitedly. York smiles and nods at the AI.  
"See Delta, your getting this emotional thing after all."  
"Thank you, and may I say in response to agent Norths question, agent York does not have a fetish for strong women, he is merely attracted to Agent Carolina and not only appreciates the aesthetic values of her body but also enjoys conversing and otherwise social interacting with her. Is this what you have referred to as "love" agent York?" York looks slightly embarrassed but conceals it from North and Wash.  
"That was, surprisingly correct Delta." He says quietly to his AI. York turns around to face Wash and North who have big grins spread across there faces.  
"I detect another moment of social awkwardness." States Delta happily.  
"Log off Delta." Says York. Delta flashes and disappears. North imitates Deltas tone.  
"Agent Washington, I am detecting that Agent York is in love with Agent Carolina." Wash bursts out laughing before responding in the same voice.  
"I must agree, you see he appreciates her aesthetic value as well as enjoying to converse with her." North and Wash start laughing again. This annoys York.  
"You better not let Carolina see you do that." He threatens. They both laugh.  
"Well I'm happy for you, oh and tell us if you get laid." Says North punching York in the arm.  
"What do you mean "if"." Says York cockily.

Wyoming looks into his cup of coffee and sighs. Was it so much to ask for a decent cup of tea. As it is Wyoming's day off he decides that he will have one good cup of tea today, even if it kills him. He stands and downs his coffee as he marches towards the kitchens. Wyoming looks into the eyes of the kitchen staff, as he gently places his mug on the counter.  
"I demand a cup of tea." He says to the cashier glaring into her eyes.  
"Okay." Says the cashier who shuffles to the coffee machine and pours some hot water into a cup and adds a spoon of instant tea. The cashier picks the cup up and hands it to Wyoming who takes a sip and spits it out in a mist.  
"No, this is not tea, this is filth. By all that is good and Burnie please tell me you know how to make tea!" Shouts Wyoming. The cashier looks confused but answers anyway.  
"Yes, mister Wyoming, you take the water and add the tea... " Wyoming looks horrified.  
"No! You boil water and pour it over tea leaves, then let it brew. After that you add milk. Do you understand?" The cashier bares the same expression.  
"Yes."  
"Now make me a cup of tea!" Shouts Wyoming. The cashier takes a cup and moves over to the coffee machine. She then pours water into the cup before adding instant tea. Wyoming screams. She hands him the cup.  
"Who do I have to talk to to get a good cup of tea!" Demands Wyoming.  
"Mister Director." Says the cashier. Wyoming sighs.  
"The Director is off ship at the moment."  
"Yes, me know."  
"Who should I talk to in his absence?"  
"Miss Carolina." Says the cashier.  
Wyoming turns away and walks out.

"Fine, if you think it's so easy why don't you "woo" Carolina." York challenges Wash.  
"Fine, I will, now you will never get laid." Teases Wash.  
"Where it Carolina?" Wash demands.  
"She is training in the cargo bay." Says York, knowing that's where she usually trains when the training room floor is off limits. The three of them walk to the elevators and get in.  
"Right, your lunch says that she rejects you." Bets York. Wash glares at him.  
"Lets make it interesting, lets say lunch and dinner, and only if you can get a kiss from her" Raises Wash.  
"Deal" Says York with a smirk.  
"And no interfering." Says Wash.  
"I agree, we will watch from behind a few crates so we don't throw you off." Says North. The elevator arrives at the cargo bay and the three step out. Wash walks towards the centre of the room and York and North retreat behind some crates. Carolina is in the centre of the room swinging a sword carefully like a surgeon of the air. Wash approaches slowly, trying to walk confidently and stands watching Carolina. She performs one final swish and stops placing the sword on a crate next to her and removing her helmet.  
"Yes, Wash?" She asks. Wash takes a deep breath.  
"With moves like that you could swing my sword any day." Wash thinks this sounds like something York would say. He is mistaken. Carolina grabs him by the armour plating and flips him over her shoulder and lands him back to the floor.  
"Oww!" He groans. Standing up and looking at her.  
"Is there anything else Wash?" She asks. Wash decides to approach from a different angle.  
"Listen Carolina I know that psycho bitch thing is just an act and inside you are sweet."  
Carolina considers this before putting him on his back again and swinging him around by the legs before letting him go to watch him fly across the room and hit the elevator doors.  
She turns around to continue training. Wash gets up and staggers towards York and North who are shaking there heads.  
"Fine then York, lets see you do better." He taunts as York saunters around the crates and towards Carolina. The two watch as he approaches her watching her move. He picks up a sword and lunges blocking her slash. She looks at him before standing up straight and putting the sword down he does the same.  
"You wouldn't by any chance have been a dancer before joining the military?" Asks York grinning. Carolina looks confused.  
"A little, why?" She asks taking a step closer to York.  
"It's just the way you move, beautifully, I'd assumed you had lessons." He says smoothly getting closer and making her smile a little.  
"I only had a few lessons but I guess I picked it up quickly."  
"Either that or you are just a natural, you know they say dance comes from the heart."  
"Now that was cheesy."  
"You, know you love it." Says York leaning in and pressing his lips against hers. She kisses back and closes her eyes, he is so familiar, York the only person this war hasn't changed for the worse. There lips break apart and she gives him a smile.  
"Don't train for too long." He whispers in her ear. "Damn" he thinks as he wonders back to Wash and North who are behind the crate with there mouths wide open in shock.  
"And that is how it is done." Says York smiling as he thinks about the delicious double lunch he is about to enjoy. At that thought Wyoming exits the lift and marches towards Carolina.  
"And here comes contestant number three." Jokes York as he frowns at Wyoming. Wyoming reaches Carolina and calls her name. She stops training and looks at him.  
"I demand a cup of tea." Says Wyoming. There is suddenly a massive explosion that shakes the ship causing everybody to topple over. York is on his feet in an instant and sprints towards Carolina to help her up, as she fell she hit her head on the crate nearest to her and there is now blood running down the side of her face. York reaches inside his pocket an pulls out a cloth that he holds to the side of her head. She is dazed but conscious, she stands leaning on York.  
"What the hell was that!" She shouts into her intercom. A small voice comes over the intercom.  
"Uh, it turns out that the water leak was actually coolant, the explosion was the starboard engine."

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
